Violet Nights 20: A Colourful Date
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: <html><head></head>Thorin takes Bilbo to visit Beorn. Tattoos and more are considered.</html>


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Author Note: **Part Twenty in the 'Violet Nights' series. Warning - contains some sibling incest, Fili and Kili are brothers in a relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>A COLOURFUL DATE<strong>

There wasn't a bell over the door but Beorn still looked up when Thorin and Bilbo entered his shop. He broke into a wide almost triumphant smile and indicated that he'd be with them eventually. Thorin nodded back and watched as Bilbo looked around the shop. Thorin could remember his first time inside Carrock, Dis had gotten a tattoo done there that had impressed everyone. Thorin had wanted to meet the person who'd created it and Dis had laughed when he'd told her that, he'd found out why once he'd met Beorn.

Carrock itself wasn't large, there were several chairs and lots of pictures on the walls of tattoo work that had been done there. A photograph of Thorin's backpiece was framed behind the counter, as was a black and white photograph of Dwalin's head tattoos and a colour photo of Kili's ever-evolving armpiece, before he'd had the apple pie etched on. Thorin wondered if Bilbo had noticed that addition yet, and if he'd worked out that he'd actually inspired it.

Thorin felt relaxed inside Carrock, he'd watched Beorn work before asking the man to design something for him. Beorn had shot him an amused look.

"You're sure you've seen enough, little man?"

Thorin had asked Beorn if he actually wanted to make any money. Beorn had laughed loudly and had sketched out Thorin's tree idea as Thorin had described it. Yes, he knew it would hurt and that it would take many hours to complete but he wanted to remember and carry everyone important to him, those that he'd let down and those who he was still responsible for. Beorn had shaken his head but had been quietly impressed when Thorin hadn't even flinched under the needle. Every time Thorin went back for more work, he employed only Beorn to do it. Every root and leaf had turned out well so far, it never felt completely finished though.

Bilbo was making an amused sound in his throat, he was looking at a nearby photograph. It depicted Kili kissing Fili, Kili's chest bared to show off the large eagle tattoo that covered his right pec. Fili was biting down on Kili's bottom lip, one hand tangled in Kili's messy hair. It caught the spirit of them very well. One of Beorn's friends was a photographer and took all the pictures that decorated Carrock. Bilbo was chuckling and shaking his head.

"They just can't contain themselves, can they?" he muttered.

Thorin raised his eyebrows. "They do on your sofa."

"That's because they love my apple pie too much to risk going without."

That was true though Bilbo wasn't giving himself enough credit as well. Fili and Kili liked Bilbo so much that they actually obeyed his rules, naturally they skirted close to the edges too but they never breached where they really shouldn't. It always amused both Thorin and Dis to see how protective Kili and Fili were of Bilbo, even if they did encourage Gimli to break a little more Violet Nights china. Bilbo knew about that though and had told Gimli that he'd broken enough china already and did he want another chocolate brownie? Bilbo wasn't above a little bribery.

The weather was getting cooler now so Bilbo was in dark jeans and a matching sweater over a button-down shirt, the collar neatly folded over the sweater's neckline. He was looking around curiously, not nervous but interested. It made Thorin smile, just a little, because Bilbo so often defied people's expectations. He didn't look as though he'd be comfortable around Fili and Kili or Dwalin or many other Durins. But Thorin had met Millie, Falco, and Brinar, they'd told him stories about Bilbo and of course Belladonna had told him a lot too. Bilbo enjoyed sitting in a pub with a pint, he enjoyed reading books and baking pies, he enjoyed talking to Elrond Half and Elrond's solemn twin sons. He also made cock-shaped shortbread biscuits and could hold the attention of a room. Even if he'd never admit it himself, he had admirers, of all shapes and sizes.

He had chosen Thorin and he had kept on choosing Thorin despite Smaug's insidious cruelty and determination to destroy Erebor and everyone associated with it, despite the way Thorin had chosen to live his life.

Thorin touched a hand to Bilbo's back and watched as Bilbo leaned into him, pointing to a picture featuring a dragonfly tattoo. The shop wasn't busy, Beorn was just finishing off someone's forearm work. Thorin wasn't going to rush him, this was only a visit after all not an appointment for any work.

"So who have you brought me today, little man?"

Beorn was loud and Bilbo startled at his booming voice. Thorin turned to look at the large proprietor, he really did look as though he was made for the life of a rugby player but the delicacy he always achieved on people's skin spoke of his astonishing and unexpected depth of talent. Beorn had a lot of tattoos himself, he currently had the sleeves of his shirt rolled all the way back to his biceps, revealing the variety of strange woodland creatures that twisted down his arms. Ori had drawn sketches featuring the animals that Beorn claimed he'd dreamed up. Honestly, the way Beorn described the origins of his tattoos always seemed like a euphemism or the kind of truthful revelation that actually pointed towards something far more disturbing than a dream.

The animals inked across Beorn's chest and many other areas of his body often got displayed during the hot summer months. Bilbo was eyeing Beorn's arm tattoos with a lot of interest and Beorn was eyeing Bilbo in almost exactly the same way. Thorin firmly stepped in.

"He's not here for any needle work, Beorn."

Thorin's voice was a warning, only making Beorn grin wider.

"I'm an admirer of your work though," Bilbo put in, his gaze lifting to Beorn's bearded face. "Kili's arm and Thorin's back, those tattoos are like paintings, the kind that should be up in a gallery."

Beorn looked a little taken aback then pleased. He clapped Bilbo hard on the back and left his hand there. He was trying to annoy Thorin, Thorin raised his eyebrows pointedly. Dis would only complain if her favourite tattooist decided to refuse the Durin family any more service.

"You've got good taste, tiny." Beorn's gaze travelled laughingly to Thorin. "Well, almost. Have you seen these?"

He pulled a photobook off a nearby shelf and opened it to show Bilbo more of his work. Thorin kept one eye on the pictures and another on his phone – Belladonna had just messaged him asking that if Bilbo got a tattoo she hoped it would be as beautiful as Dis', and Kili had messaged asking for photo proof if Bilbo got inked. Thorin tucked his phone away and concentrated on Bilbo. He did look properly interested, his friends Brinar and Millie both had tattoos and he'd been always been fascinated by the ones the Durins sported. He liked exploring Thorin's back tattoo with fingers and tongue, ever since that moment in Violet Nights. Thorin smiled to himself and trailed a hand across Bilbo's back. That had been a very good Valentine's Day.

Bilbo glanced at him and smiled almost slyly, like he knew what Thorin was thinking. Beorn caught their exchanged glances and laughed again.

"If you make the Durin smile, tiny, you're always welcome here."

Bilbo didn't look thrilled about the nickname, "You're not going to call me Bilbo, are you?"

It wasn't really a question and Beorn smiled, "I'll call you what suits you."

He grabbed another book to show Bilbo, answering Bilbo's questions and telling stories about what each Durin had been like when he'd worked on their skin. Thorin listened as attentively as Bilbo, hoping that by chance Beorn would share just how Dis had stumbled across his shop in the first place. She still wouldn't tell him, just like she wouldn't tell him anything about the meaning behind her recent wrist tattoo.

Beorn revealed only that Dis had been only a little drunk when she'd first walked into his shop - "she was wearing an indigo top that got Tommo's attention, he was manning the counter that night. I thought his eyes were never going to pop back into his head after that." He also talked about Ori's first tattoo, how Ori had brought a beautifully-drawn design with him and how Beorn had immediately offered him work designing stencils for Carrock. Thorin had wondered when Ori had started doing that, it brought in a little extra money and got Erebor some advertising in Carrock.

Dwalin never flinched or moved even a flicker when his head was being worked on. Bilbo looked like he found that hard to believe but Beorn swore it was true.

"The man's steadier than a rock. The boys who work here take bets on how it is he stays so still, and the reasons behind his prison ink."

Eventually, Beorn offered them sandwiches – there were pickled onions in his which smelled incredibly strong, Bilbo mentioned that he'd been thinking about putting pickled onions in one of his meat pies, maybe the ham one. Beorn replied that he'd definitely be up for a few orders of that. He also offered them beer and talked while sketching, he had a commission to work on and the customer had been quite casual about the design, leaving it up to Beorn.

"Don't always get that," was Beorn's comment. "A lot of them come in with phrases or pictures and just know what they want. Some just have a feeling that they want communicated."

"Which kind is the most fun for you?" Bilbo wanted to know, his beer bottle half empty.

Beorn stroked another line across the page. "It's always grand to see someone thrilled because they've got exactly what they wanted but I like creating something that people don't expect. Some of my boys are great copyists, getting every picture detail down, and that's their love. It's useful too."

Thorin drank his beer and ran fingers through his hair. He hadn't redone his braids recently and it felt strange not to feel their weight and how they usually brushed against his neck and down his back. He thought about Bilbo's hands that were so talented in the kitchen, he thought about them working on his hair and let out a heavy breath. Bilbo rested a hand on Thorin's knee and squeezed.

It was different to spend time with him outside of Erebor, Violet Nights and their respective flats. Most of the time, they holed up in those buildings because they were both dedicated to their work and because, well maybe because those places felt safe. Even though Smaug still targeted them, Thorin knew those buildings extremely well. They were his territory and Bilbo's so they had a better chance of grasping the upper hand there if Smaug tried to cause trouble.

But it was good to be out with Bilbo, Thorin occasionally felt the back of his neck tingle and his hands sometimes itched to contact Bifur and Florella, asking for camera coverage etc. But Bilbo had told him that he wanted to go out, he'd been pulling quite a few shifts at Violet Nights recently which had been extremely busy and he needed a break. Thorin had suggested introducing him to Beorn. Bilbo had looked delighted by the idea.

"I think I'd get something like that," Bilbo announced offhand, tapping a finger against a swirling design that looked like it could have been representing some kind of spirit.

Beorn leaned forward and nodded, assessing Bilbo's body like it was a drawing board. "Where abouts were you thinking, tiny?"

Bilbo looked at the picture again. "I haven't decided yet. I've often wondered...well, I'll let you know."

Would he? Thorin smiled, Bifur often said that Bilbo should get a tattoo of violets, like the ones that Bifur had given him. Bilbo always found the listening devices that Bifur secreted around Violet Nights, including any that he continually tucked away in the violets' flower pot. The flowers would work as a tattoo for Bilbo but Thorin had always thought Bilbo would suit something bolder, something that spoke of his tenacious nature. And it sounded like Bilbo was going to actually decide on something. Thorin wondered how long Bilbo had been thinking about getting a tattoo.

They left Carrock after promising that they'd be back to see Beorn at some point soon, possibly armed with a ham and pickled onion pie. Thorin leaned close to Bilbo, saying quietly "I look forward to exploring your tattoo like you explore mine."

Bilbo's smile became somewhat filthy and sly again. He let his hand wander around Thorin's waist and briefly lower, probably just to make Thorin hum throatily in response.

"I look forward to that too," Bilbo replied.

They spent the rest of the evening in Thorin's flat, sharing greasy delicious kebabs. Bilbo's feet settled in Thorin's lap where Thorin could knead them and draw invisible fingertip patterns up and down Bilbo's legs. He thought about a variety of colours spilling across Bilbo's skin, lines and shapes and words. It was a very good thought.

"How long have you kept that decision secret?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "I've been considering getting one for years, only my previous job didn't exactly lend itself to body art and I haven't had time to think about it since opening Violet Nights. And are you really going to prod me about keeping secrets?"

Thorin pressed his thumb firmly against the arch of Bilbo's left foot and didn't disagree. The world saw him as fairly personable but Bilbo was astute enough to know that there was a lot Thorin didn't talk about, even now with Bilbo. And Bilbo didn't like being in a relationship where he did most of the verbal heavy-lifting as he put it, they argued about it when Bilbo felt Thorin was being particularly evasive and Thorin was...well Thorin appreciated how open Bilbo was with him and that he wanted to keep Bilbo in his life so he was trying to say as well as do.

"Hallelujah," had been Dis' predictable response to how she'd perceived Thorin changing thanks to Bilbo.

She'd started referring to Bilbo as her brother recently, which Bilbo had been pleased about and Thorin had appreciated even if it did hurt to hear that word and not see Frerin smiling nearby. Kili and Fili had threatened to start calling Bilbo 'uncle' as well which Bilbo had also liked, even if he had shaken his head and then pinched Kili's earlobe, claiming that he was happy to discipline his nephews since he was now part of the family.

Bilbo was family. Thorin thought about his back tattoo, about where amongst the leaves and roots he could have Bilbo's name etched. He hadn't thought about doing that for a partner before, it made him pause, his throat constricting. He didn't feel like running or calling for more deep background research into Bilbo, just in case. It just felt good and solid and right. It was still a weighty idea but one that he liked turning over in his mind. That was something to consider.

Once the noodles were eaten, Thorin sucked sauce off Bilbo's fingers, enjoying every hitch of Bilbo's breath. Before the last light was turned off, Bilbo settled behind Thorin and produced a comb from somewhere. He wove two braids in Thorin's hair and secured them with metal-tipped beads, beads that looked like the ones Nori's friends crafted and sold outside The Green Man.

_-the end_


End file.
